Snow Bound 2
by snowboundvicky
Summary: Just a few hours after Timmy Turner saved Vicky's life when they were trapped in a cave, she randomly decides to move out of Dimmsdale. So Timmy goes to Hillwood, where he will meet Helga G. Pataki, and then, he will meet Hailey Drew, the twenty-five-year-old former babysitter who was responsible for turning Vicky into Icky Vicky.
1. He Shouldn't Have Done That

Chapter One: "He Shouldn't Have Done That"

"Why the heck did he do that?!" Vicky inquires, as she starts pacing around the room.

She's alone right now. Alone, and talking to herself. But all she could think about was that annoying little Twerp. He recently saved her life earlier today. She can't even understand why though. Sure, she hugged him. And it was his idea and all, but saving the life of your enemy isn't something that a person does. "This is so confusing!"

"What's so confusing?" Someone inquires to Vicky.

She quickly starts walking towards Vicky. Unlike Vicky, this girl has brunette hair color, brown eyes, and she's wearing glasses right now.

Vicky quickly looks at the brunette girl. "Did I give permission for a geek to talk to me right now? I didn't think so!"

"But maybe I could help you out. My name is Tanya!"

"That's a weird name for a geek."

"Are you always so mean to people?"

"It's kind of my thing. My… personality…" Vicky says, as she continues looking at Tanya.

"Well, maybe if you vented out to someone, you'll understand what just happened to you?"

"You better not tell anyone, though! Ever!"

Tanya raises one of her eyebrows. "You can trust me. Now, who is this person that I overheard you talking about?"

"He's unfortunately still here at the Mount Dimmsdale Ski Lodge and Resort."

"So? I don't see anyone else here right now," Tanya says.

 _Curses. I guess I'm going to have to confess this weird 'Twerp-saved-my-life-even-though-he-hates-me' thing to a complete_ stranger _. Great. Just great… Could this possibly get any worse?_ Vicky thinks to herself.

"Alright, fine, so… It's like, this, basically… This kid… You see, I babysit for him… I just recently found out that he actually hates me. I knew that the other kids hate me, but Turner, too? Yes, uh, his name is Timmy Turner. Anyways… We're supposed to be enemies, right? And he technically has _very_ good reasons to hate me, considering the fact that I'm always bossing him around, and forcing him to clean his bathroom, and every other room in his home. But… Just a few hours ago, he saved my life, and I just can't understand why he did that."

"And how does that make you feel?" Tanya inquires to Vicky, as Tanya starts eating a slice of pizza that she had apparently purchased. No doubt from that hot pizza delivery man.

 _She sounds just like a shrink,_ Vicky shudders, as she thinks that inside her mind.

"I don't know!" Vicky yells out to Tanya.

"Well, if something like this had happened to me, I would possibly fall in love with him, because he's, like, your Prince Charming, or he's your… Knight in Shining Armor."

"Yeah, right! Did you not hear me say that he's just a kid? He's six years _younger_ than I am!"

"So? My parents had an age difference of nine years, and they still got married to each other. What's your name?"

"Vicky."

"Well, Vicky… I'm not going to make you do anything… If you're going to let an age difference of six years prevent you from falling in love with Timmy Turner, then… That's your loss. But… since he saved your life, I would tell you that he's a keeper, you know? He's kind, sweet, and caring. That's the kind of boyfriend that I would like to have in the future. You'd be lucky, Vicky."

And then, Tanya suddenly walks away from Vicky, leaving Vicky to think about what Tanya had just said to her.

"B-Boyfriend?! She's… _crazy_ … I can't become my own charge's _girlfriend_ …"

Vicky shakes her head, and she tries to stop thinking about that crazy idea. "He's still practically a _child_. She's insane for even saying that to me!" Vicky sits down on a chair, and she continues waiting for the Twerp and his parents to return from whatever the heck they were doing earlier today. She starts reading some boring magazine about fashion.

At that very moment, Timmy Turner suddenly enters the Mount Dimmsdale Ski Lodge and Resort, and then, he quickly walks towards Vicky.

"Uh, hey, Vicky… I'm back now…" He says nervously, as he looks at her.

Vicky slowly lowers the fashion magazine down, and then, she looks at Timmy. _His hair is just so shockingly perfect looking. And why is he being so kind to me right now?! Oh, no. This can't be happening to me. I can't be falling in love with a ten-year-old. This is the worst thing that has ever happened to me!_ Vicky thinks to herself.

Silence from his babysitter. _This can't be good. I wonder what's wrong with Vicky right now. Was it something that I said to her? All I said was that I'm back now, though. How could that have made her freeze up, and feel speechless? I don't know how to unfreeze her,_ Timmy thinks.

Vicky quickly throws the magazine down on the floor, and then, she sprints upstairs extremely quickly.

"Well. That was oddly out of character of her," Timmy shrugs, and then, he walks towards his fishbowl. Timmy looks at Cosmo and Wanda right now. "You guys, uhh, Vicky is acting extremely strange right now. Did you happen to see that?"

Wanda looks at where the stairs are, where Vicky had sprinted towards, and then, Wanda looks at Timmy again.

"Yes. But I'm not sure why she reacted to you in that way," Wanda says.

"Maybe Vicky just didn't want you to see her reading a fashion magazine!" Cosmo says.

"Maybe… Or maybe _not_ …" Timmy says, and then, he sits down on the chair that Vicky had been sitting on.

J.'s Note: This will occur after the ending of "Snow Bound", because, uh, that is my #1 favorite episode of The Fairly OddParents, and I thought it would be fun for me to explore what had happened after that episode had ended. My own headcanons, of course. Ironically, my step-father and my mother also had an age difference of nine years, and I named my new O.C. after my best friend Tanya, who unfortunately cannot roleplay (or write for) Timmy Turner, so I'm pretty much on my own whenever he's needed in a scene. I would also like to give a special thank you to Lisa Von Cooper, who gave me the confidence that I needed to continue writing on this website. Thank you, Lisa. :) And as always, please review! Lovely reviews makes me smile, and I have extremely rough days at my college, so it would be great if someone could make my day better. Poor Vicky, huh? :/

Chapter Two of this fan-fiction will hopefully be posted sometime this weekend. That's when the angst will really begin, by the way. According to Cameron (my best friend), I love writing angst, so… Here's something that will hit you in the feels. Maybe. Or maybe not, as Timmy just said to his fairy God-parents. xD

Please, uhh, comment/review with ideas for me! Help a girl out, okay? xD What do you think should happen next?

Oh, right… This is the first time that you'll see my muse, Vicky. She's expected to be in Chapter Three of "The Root Of Vicky's Bitterness", so I hope that you like how I write Vicky's dialogue. And, yes, I actually like her. I like Angelica Pickles, from All Grown Up!, and Rugrats, too. I plan on co-writing a new fan-fiction in the All Grown Up!/Rugrats section of this website with one of my friends pretty soon. Her name is Cate.

-J.


	2. Chapter Two: The Shocking Plot Twist

J.'s Notes: So, this is when this fan-fiction kind of becomes a lot like one of my favorite Taylor Swift songs, "Teardrops On My Guitar". As a matter of fact, I've been listening to that song non-stop to help me write this extremely depressing and sad story. And all of the dialogue from Timmy Turner's father were written by my best friend, Liam. The "How did it catch on fire anyways?" line was also written by Liam. All of Timmy's other lines were written by me. I honestly have a tiny bit of trouble writing his dialogue sometimes… But… You can't go wrong with making him actually say lines that he said in an episode of The Fairly OddParents. Right?

And Hailey Drew is my O.C. who was Vicky's and also Tootie's former babysitter. Hailey is related to someone who is also cruel (Cameron's O.C., Rachael Drew). My other fan-fiction, "The Root Of Vicky's Bitterness", will have more information about Hailey Drew, and all of the lies that she had told Vicky (at seven-years-old, I should mention!).

And now, I shall reply to my amazing reviewer:

Lisa Von Cooper: Aw, thank you! Well, things will just go from bad to worse now. Because Trixie Tang will be coming to the Mount Dimmsdale Ski Lodge and Resort. That's actually a funny idea. I might use that for a later chapter. xD Well, actually, I took Screenwriting classes at my college, and that's the style that my Screenwriting teacher wants me to write. And I write in the third person present tense even whenever I'm roleplaying with my best friends in RPnow rooms. And actually, I didn't even notice that you write that way. I read your fan-fiction stories so many weeks ago. Oh, what do you know? You're right… We both write the same way. But now you know… Haha. If you're going to write a screenplay, screenwriters always write in the present tense. It doesn't look like a novel, though… So there are a few differences between a novel, and a screenplay.

Chapter Two: "The Shocking Plot Twist"

Timmy Turner's father suddenly enters the room that Timmy is in right now. "Hmm... why is my car on fire?" He says, as he looks out the window.

"Your car is on fire right now?!" Timmy quickly stands up from the chair that he had been sitting on, and he runs towards the window. "How did it catch on fire anyways?" Timmy asks, as he looks up at his father.

"It was cold, so I lit a match to warm it up!" Timmy Turner's father says, as he looks at his son right now.

Timmy Turner quickly facepalms his forehead, and then, he starts groaning. "Okay. I can't believe that I'm saying this, but I think that I would rather spend time with Vicky right now!" Timmy says, and then, he quickly starts walking towards the stairs. Because this is the last place that he saw Vicky. Maybe she's still somewhere upstairs right now.

Timmy walks upstairs, and then, he quickly starts looking at an angel. The so-called 'angel' just so happens to be Trixie Tang.

She is standing on the second floor of the Mount Dimmsdale Ski Lodge and Resort right now.

"Trixie Tang?!" Timmy inquires.

"That voice sounds a lot like that loser named Tommy," Trixie says, as she continues trying to look for her room.

 _"Timmy,"_ He corrects Trixie.

She looks at Timmy, and then, she starts walking towards him. "I'm sorry."

 _Did I misunderstand that? She would usually say 'Whatever' to me whenever I correct her,_ Timmy thinks.

"You're sorry? Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry I messed up your name. I need someone to tell me that I'm pretty, but all of the guys here are, like, extremely old."

"I could be that person!" Timmy smiles at Trixie. "And you are _definitely_ pretty!"

"Weren't you, like, madly in love with me?"

"I will always love you, Trixie Tang!" Timmy says.

Vicky suddenly walks downstairs to the second floor, and then, she looks at Timmy and Trixie.

"Oh, no," Vicky mutters quietly to herself. "Trixie Tang."

Trixie smiles back at Timmy, and then, she does the impossible. She does something that Timmy had previously believed would never happen to him. She kisses Timmy right on his lips.

Timmy quickly starts to feel shocked, but he kisses Trixie back.

"Well… I guess I can't say that I'm surprised… Although, I _am_ feeling shocked that Trixie Tang actually seems to love him in return… Hailey Drew _did_ tell me that no one will ever fall in love with me," Vicky mutters to herself, and then, she quickly walks downstairs to the first floor.

Trixie continues kissing Timmy, but his thoughts are suddenly focusing on something else right now. He had sort of overheard what Vicky had muttered to herself.

 _Wait a minute… What was that thing that Vicky had said to_ me, _when we were trapped in that cave together? Something about some girl named Hailey. No. No… Vicky had only said that Hailey was being cruel to Tootie. Vicky didn't mention ANYTHING about Hailey telling Vicky that no one will ever love her. This doesn't make any sense to me at all,_ Timmy thinks.

Suddenly, Trixie's cell phone starts ringing. She pulls away from Timmy, thereby ending the kiss between him and Trixie. She grabs her cell phone, and then, she looks down at her cell phone. Trixie looks at Timmy.

"Oh… I'm sorry… My parents are trying to call me right now… You'll be here for the entire weekend, I hope?"

"I think so!" Timmy says.

"Great! You can tell me that I'm pretty later today!" Trixie grins at him. "'Bye, Timmy!" Trixie says, and then, she quickly walks upstairs to the third floor.

"She remembered my name! And she KISSED me!" Timmy says, and then, he turns around. Timmy starts to look at a young girl with brunette hair color, and brown eyes. She is also wearing glasses right now. This girl is Tanya.

"Uh, I-I'm sorry… I-I'm…" Timmy starts to say.

Tanya quickly walks towards Timmy, and she looks at him. "That was so adorable! Is she, like, your longtime love interest, or something?" Tanya giggles.

"Y-You could say that… My name is Timmy Turner."

Tanya quickly starts smiling at Timmy. "Aw. I'm so happy for you! My name is Tanya Tucker!" And then, Tanya frowns. She raises one of her eyebrows. "Wait… Did you just say that your name is Timmy Turner?!"

"Y-Yeah… I don't think that I know you… How did you already know my name?"

"S-Someone told me about you," Tanya says, and she quickly starts to feel nervous right now. "W-What was that girl's name?"

"Oh. And her name is Trixie Tang. Well, it's nice to meet you, Tanya!" Timmy grins. "I'm gonna tell the great news about Trixie kissing me for the very first time to my best friends, Chester, and A.J.! 'Bye, Tanya!" Timmy quickly walks downstairs, and then, Tanya sighs deeply.

"Well. Now that's what I call a shocking plot twist… Poor Vicky! I-I mean, if she decided to fall in love with Timmy Turner… I kind of, really, hope that she didn't, though…" Tanya quickly starts to bite her bottom lip gently.

Tanya quickly walks downstairs, and then, she starts looking at Vicky, who seems to be trying to figure out how to play the guitar right now.

Timmy is nowhere in sight right now. He must have gone somewhere outside to try talk to his best friends A.J., and Chester.

"Alright… Which cord is that again?" Vicky mutters to herself, as she looks at the lyrics of a song on her cell phone right now.

"It depends on which song you're trying to learn right now," Tanya says, as she starts walking towards Vicky.

"I don't remember giving anyone permission to talk to me right now," Vicky says, as she continues to be focused on her activity right now. She doesn't even look at Tanya.

"If it's "Teardrops On My Guitar," then, I would tell you that you might need to talk to a Taylor Swift fan," Tanya says.

"Yeah, right! You know, you shouldn't automatically assume how people are feeling right now."

"Right. Because the person in question is a child, and you should never love him anyways, because that would be morally wrong, or something."

"Now you're _finally_ getting it, Tanya," Vicky continues looking at her cell phone right now.

"So, you decided _not_ to love Timmy Turner?"

"It's not really any of your concern, you know. Why don't you try minding _your own business_ , and forgetting about me? You're just lucky that I don't have my weapons here with me right now," Vicky quickly grabs her cell phone, the guitar that she apparently has right now, and then, she walks out of the room, thereby leaving the Mount Dimmsdale Ski Lodge and Resort.

"Yeah… She's _definitely_ a mean girl…" Tanya says, and then, she starts walking upstairs.

Timmy Turner is currently outside, and his mother just put the fire out on the car.

"Thank goodness…" Timmy sighs with huge relief.

"Could someone remind me why I'm here again?" Vicky inquires, as she suddenly starts walking towards the Turner family.

"AH! I-I mean, h-hey, Vicky. And… my dad _paid_ you to come here," Timmy says, and then, he looks at what Vicky is holding right now. "Is that a… guitar?"

"What? Who gave me a guitar?!"

"Nice try, Vicky. I hope that Tootie won't mind it if Trixie will become my girlfriend."

Vicky immediately starts laughing. "Keep dreaming, Twerp!"

"She kissed me, though!"

"So? That doesn't mean _anything_ , really. She probably only kissed you, because you're the _only_ boy around her age here right now."

"I hate that you're probably right…" Timmy sighs. "I was just feeling so excited that she had finally kissed me that I didn't even think about _why_ she was kissing me."

"Right… Well, I'm going to return this guitar to the Lost And Found… That is, if this place even has one. See ya, Twerp!" Vicky quickly starts walking back into the Mount Dimmsdale Ski Lodge and Resort.

 _'Hailey Drew did tell me that no one will ever love me',_ Timmy thinks, as he suddenly remembered what Vicky had muttered to herself earlier today.

"Wait! Vicky?" Timmy quickly follows her.

Vicky sighs. "What?" She inquires to Timmy, kind of rudely, as she continues walking.

"You don't _actually_ believe that, do you?"

"What? That this resort place has a Lost And Found? I don't actually know right now, Twerp. So… I don't believe anything right now."

"About Hailey-"

Vicky groans. "Is this about what I said to you, when we were trapped in that cave? I thought we were doomed, okay? I didn't think that we would ever get rescued. I thought that we would both die in there, so I started telling you about Tootie's evil babysitter, and about my mother lying to me about my turtle running away. It was just one of those moments when people confess a few of their secrets, because they believed that they were going to perish. Hailey's gone, alright, Twerp? She moved out of Dimmsdale, like, four years ago. This conversation is over now. There's really no point in continuing to talk about her anymore. I _really_ wish that I never told you those things."

"Hailey was _your_ babysitter, too, wasn't she?"

"This isn't sharing time anymore, Twerp."

Vicky quickly walks inside the Mount Dimmsdale Ski Lodge and Resort.

"Ugh… How can I help her, if she won't confide to me?" Timmy lets out a long sigh. "I'm going to need to ask Wanda and Cosmo for help!"


	3. Chapter Three: Kill Them With Kindness

Chapter Three: "Kill Them With Kindness"

Timmy quickly walks inside, and then, he walks towards his fishbowl. "Cosmo! Wanda! This is very important!" Timmy says to his fairy God-parents.

"Is it about Wanda's morning breath?" Cosmo inquires.

"No! It's about Vicky! She told me that Tootie had been bullied by this older girl named Hailey, who was also Tootie's babysitter. But I heard Vicky mutter to herself that Hailey Drew told Vicky that no one will ever fall in love with her."

"I'm feeling confused right now. Hailey told Vicky that no one will ever fall in love with Hailey?" Cosmo inquires.

"Cosmo, you're a moron," Wanda says.

"Aw! I love you, too!" Cosmo says.

"No one will ever fall in love with _Vicky_ , Cosmo!" Timmy says.

"Oh! That is _extremely_ cruel, Timmy. Why did Hailey say something like that to Vicky?" Cosmo asks, as he continues looking at Timmy.

"Well, Vicky is cruel and mean, but that doesn't mean that she deserves to be single for the rest of her entire life," Wanda says, as she looks at Timmy.

"I think that Vicky might _actually_ believe Hailey Drew. And Vicky is shutting me out, and she won't talk to me about Hailey."

"Can't he just forget about Vicky, and eat some of that pizza from the Abominable Snowman?" Cosmo inquires.

At that very moment, Trixie Tang suddenly walks towards Timmy. She stares at him, and his goldfish.

"Timmy? Are you talking to your goldfish right now?" Trixie asks.

"Trixie?!" Timmy quickly turns around, and then, he looks at Trixie.

"Yes. I was planning on asking you out on a date tonight."

"A d-date? W-With _m-me_?" Timmy stammers.

"You're not _seriously_ going to reject me, are you?"

"Of course, not! I would love to go on a date with you, Trixie! What time?"

"How about… at 7:00 P.M.?" Trixie smiles at Timmy.

"That would be great!" Timmy smiles back at her.

"Okay! 'Bye, Timmy!" Trixie grins, and then, she starts to walk upstairs.

"I'm going on a date with Trixie Tang!" Timmy says, excitedly.

"You do realize that she's _only_ going on a date with you, just because you're the _only_ boy who is around her age here, right?" Tanya inquires, as she looks at Timmy.

"W-What?! W-When did you show up here?" Timmy inquires, but Tanya is not here anymore. "I'm feeling a bit confused right now," Timmy says.

Tanya had quickly walked upstairs, after she had spoken to Timmy. She is now on the third floor of the Mount Dimmsdale Ski Lodge and Resort. She sits down next to Vicky.

"Ugh, you again?!"

"You're still not very nice, Vicky."

"People don't call me Icky Vicky for nothing."

Tanya quickly grabs her Nintendo 3DS from the pocket of her jacket. She turns on her Nintendo 3DS, and then, she starts playing Animal Crossing: New Leaf. Vicky looks at Tanya's Nintendo 3DS.

"What game are you playing?" Vicky inquires.

"Animal Crossing: New Leaf. It's basically a game in which you can live in a town with extremely kind and generous animals," Tanya says, as she starts to load her own town.

"Animals? Cute little animals?"

"That's correct, Vicky… And these cute little animals are your villagers, and you are their Mayor, and they will never call you Icky Vicky. So, anyways, I just thought that I should tell you something. That child who just recently saved your life earlier today. Timmy Turner… I recently met him, and he's going to go on a date with this pretty shallow girl named Trixie Tang."

"That's shocking to me, because according to Tootie, he's been in love with Trixie Tang for the past one or two years. But Trixie kept on rejecting him."

"Who is Tootie?"

"She's my younger sister."

"If you want my advice, I would tell you that what you're doing to yourself isn't… good for yourself. You're _seriously_ going to let this Trixie Tang girl _win_? What about you? When will you get _your_ happy ending?"

"Never. Cruel girls like Hailey and I don't deserve a happy ending, or… happiness."

"You're going to regret this someday, Vicky… I really want you to feel happiness."

"You say that, but you don't even _know_ me."

"Oh, right. I don't know you. And I shouldn't automatically assume that you recently fell in love with Timmy Turner."

"You hit the nail right on the coffin, geeky girl."

"I knew a girl who is just like you, though. But she is, like, one million times worse than you are."

"Unless you're talking about Hailey Drew, that's not even possible."

"Actually, I knew her cousin. Rachael Drew."

"Rachael Drew?!"

"How do you know Hailey and Rachael Drew?"

"Hailey was my babysitter, until I was twelve-years-old, and Rachael sometimes showed up to help Hailey try to finish me off. It's shocking that I'm still alive right now, I know."

Timmy has been standing near Tanya and Vicky, on the third floor, and he had been listening to their entire conversation. He quickly walks downstairs, before Vicky and Tanya could see him. Timmy walks back down to the first floor, and then, he approaches his fairy God-parents, who are still inside the fishbowl.

"You guys, it's even _worse_ than I thought… Hailey Drew was Vicky's and Tootie's babysitter, and Hailey was one million times worse than Vicky."

"That's not even possible, Timmy! No one can be worse than Vicky! She's Icky Vicky! There's even a song about her called "Icky Vicky"!" Cosmo says.

"Well, Sport, the only best thing that you can do for Vicky is to be kind to her. There's an expression, Sport… "Kill them with kindness"," Wanda says to Timmy.

"Why didn't Jorgen find out about this?" Timmy inquires.

Wanda looks at Cosmo, who is also looking at her.

"We're going to have to ask him about this someday, Sport. But… You've got a date with Trixie Tang in about one hour from now. You should start getting ready for it," Wanda says, and she looks at Timmy.

"… I suddenly don't want to go on that date with her. I overheard Vicky's conversation with Tanya, and I want to talk to Vicky right now."

Timmy quickly starts walking towards the stairs, but he realizes that his mother is blocking the stairs. "Uhh, Mom? What's going on right now?" Timmy inquires. His mother is standing in front of Timmy.

"What's going on is that we must go back home tonight, Timmy. And… there's some news that I must tell you… It's about your babysitter, Vicky."

"Do you know where she is right now? I really need to talk to her right now!"

"She's gone, Timmy. Vicky left about ten minutes ago. She also told me that she won't be able to babysit you anymore."

"W-What?! T-This is all a crazy joke, r-right? Crocker, and everyone else will come here soon, to tell me that they pranked me."

"Timmy, this isn't a prank."

"I can't believe this…" Timmy sighs.

His mother quickly walks outside, and then, Tanya walks towards Timmy. Tanya had just walked downstairs to the first floor.

"H-Hey, Timmy…" Tanya says nervously.

"You _must_ know something about Vicky! You were talking to her just a few minutes ago!" Timmy says, as he looks at Tanya.

"Ah. So you happened to be eavesdropping? Didn't your parents tell you that eavesdropping in on other people's conversations is kind of-"

"Rude, I know. But Vicky refused to tell me more about Hailey-"

"Drew. The Drew family. Yep. I know them… Rachael is Hailey Drew's cousin. Rachael has been bullying me for the past five years. You seriously thought that Vicky was the worst person who has ever existed?"

"N-Not anymore… What exactly happened to Vicky?"

"How much did you hear, Timmy Turner?"

"The parts about Hailey and Rachael trying to finish off Vicky when she was a child, and a few other things."

"Like that Vicky doesn't believe that she deserves to feel happiness, or a happy ending?"

"A-And something about you should not automatically assume that Vicky is… _in love_ with me."

"I'm not sure if she is, actually… The girl sure does like to avoid talking about it. She told me that I should just mind my own business, and forget about her."

"What happened to Vicky, Tanya? Why did she leave, and quit babysitting me?"

"She doesn't want to become like Hailey Drew, so she's going to leave you alone from now on. Vicky doesn't want to hurt you anymore."

"L-Leave me alone from now on?! H-How am I going to help her now?"

"I would say that you could kill her with kindness, and be kind to her, but I'm just going to assume that she already left Dimmsdale."

"W-What about her sister, and her parents?!"

"She told me that her parents are extremely afraid of her. So, they unfortunately won't miss her."

"T-Thanks, Tanya…" Timmy says, and then, he quickly walks towards his fishbowl. "I guess that I'll never see Vicky again…"

"What happened, Timmy?" Cosmo inquires.

"Vicky left… I don't even think that she'll continue to live in Dimmsdale anymore. Oh, and we have to go now."

Timmy grabs the fishbowl, and then, he starts walking outside. Timmy starts crying, as he walks towards his parents' car.

"I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to her…" Timmy says.


	4. Chapter 4: Where Does Optimism Get You?

Chapter Four: "Where Does Optimism Get You?"

Twenty-four hours earlier. Thursday. December 13th.

Vicky was sitting down on a chair, and she quickly started to tremble.

"You okay, Vicky?" Timmy inquired to her, as he looked at her.

"No! I'm not okay! This is the end. We're both going to die in here. And you actually believe that I'm the worst person who has ever existed."

"But that's not true?"

"Absolutely not. You know, you are extremely lucky that you never met Hailey."

"Hailey?"

"Hailey Drew. She was Tootie's babysitter."

"What exactly did Hailey do to Tootie?"

"Trust me, Twerp. You don't want to know."

"Bully her, or something?"

"Yes… Hailey is even worse than Francis."

"I'm sorry for saying that you are the absolute worst human being on Earth. Well, I doubt this would make you feel better, but my parents thought that I was going to be a girl."

Vicky suddenly started chuckling softly. "I already knew…"

"Come on, though, Vicky. You just need to think positively."

"Positively? Alright, fine. I'm _positive_ that we're both going to die in here…"

Timmy groaned. "That's not what I meant, Vicky!"

"And where does optimism get you? Trapped in a cave with your evil babysitter."

"You're not like Hailey Drew, though."

Present Time. The next day. Friday. December 14th.

"Turner? Turner? Oh, come on, Turner, you moron! Wake up!"

Timmy Turner quickly opens his eyes, when he heard the voice of his teacher, Mr. Denzel Crocker. Timmy was having a daydream about his conversation with Vicky, when they were trapped inside that cave together. He had started to have this daydream because he actually misses Vicky.

"Aw, what do you want _this_ time, Crocker?" Timmy inquires, as he looks at Mr. Crocker.

"Alright, Turner... I know that you're all depressed now because Vicky moved away and all, but here's your daily F!" Mr. Crocker quickly hands Timmy Turner back his paper, and the grade has the letter F on it. "And here's a second F, just because I don't like you!" Mr. Crocker gives Timmy another piece of paper that also has an F on it.

"This can't get any worse…" Timmy groans, as he quickly starts to feel even more miserable now.

Tanya Tucker, the girl whom Timmy and Vicky had met at the Mount Dimmsdale Ski Lodge and Resort yesterday, suddenly walks into the classroom. "Um, excuse me, Mr. Denzel Crocker?"

"WHAT?! Can't you see that I'm busy teaching these morons right now?" Mr. Crocker quickly glares at Tanya Tucker.

"Uh, Principal Waxelplax told me that Timmy Turner is inside this classroom... And I got permission from Principal Waxelplax and from his parents to have him be excused for the rest of the day," Tanya says to Mr. Crocker.

"DRAT! Turner, you may go. Thank goodness... As if you ever pay attention in my class anyways."

"YES!" Timmy says, and he starts to feel extremely excited right now, as he stands up, and then, he quickly grabs all of his belongings.

Tanya giggles. "Uh, please follow me, Timmy..." Tanya quickly looks at Mr. Crocker again. "Thank you, Mr. Crocker."

"Just get out of here! Morons..." Mr. Crocker says.

Tanya and Timmy walk out of the classroom, and then, they start walking towards the front entrance of the school.

"Okay, he's somehow worse than Vicky..." Tanya says.

"Actually, Mr. Crocker is more funnier than Vicky is," Timmy chuckles.

"How is he funnier than her?" Tanya inquires.

"Despite being a teacher, Mr. Crocker isn't intelligent."

"Well, he _did_ call you and the other children... 'morons'. That wasn't very nice. You're a smart kid."

"You are actually the first person who has ever called me smart!"

"Really? Not even Vicky called you smart before?"

"Well, _technically_ she did, but she was extremely sarcastic about it."

"Are you still feeling kind of shocked about what you had overheard yesterday? You know, I'm still not happy that you were eavesdropping in on my conversation with Vicky. Couldn't you have found out more about Hailey Drew, and her relationship with Vicky some other way, Timmy?"

"You know how she is... She's kind of... reserved... Vicky told you to mind your business, and she wouldn't tell you about how she secretly feels about me right now."

"Anyways, I might see you later tonight, Timmy!" Tanya grins at Timmy, as she says this to him.

"Wait, you don't mean?" Timmy inquires.

"Vicky moved out, and I'm moving in. Ironically, I just moved into Dimmsdale today!"

"Really?! That's great!" Timmy grins back at her.

"And cheer up, okay? At least Trixie Tang is supposedly still your girlfriend, or something, right now.." Tanya waves goodbye to Timmy, and then, she walks out of the building.

Timmy looks down at his fairy God-parents, who are currently disguised as his pens on his shirt.

"You guys, I think that it's about time that we pay Vicky an unexpected visit," Timmy quickly starts chuckling softly, and then, he smiles at Cosmo and Wanda.

Author's Notes: Alright... So, unfortunately, this is the end of this fan-fiction story of mine, but this storyline will be continuing in my next fan-fiction story, which will be a crossover between Hey Arnold!, and The Fairly OddParents. I'll be posting that soon… I just need to start writing Chapter One of it.

And I hope that everyone will have a great night/day! :)

-J.


	5. Chapter 5: When Two Mean Girls Collide

The Author's Notes: Yeah. I'm really sorry. This fan-fiction didn't "die". It just took me about three or four weeks to get back into my muse for Helga G. Pataki. I stopped roleplaying her about two years ago. And after I got my muse back for her, the next problem was how to write the ending of Chapter Five. I just knew that the entire storyline of this fan-fiction would never get finished in Chapter Five. So, this fan-fiction story will be continuing in Chapter Six. And it's been two months since Chapter Four was published now. So, anyways, I hope that you'll like Chapter Five! Compliments and positive comments would be nice to receive. :) -J.

Disclaimer: This is a crossover between The Fairly OddParents (which is created by Butch Hartman), and Hey, Arnold! (which is created by Craig Bartlett). I didn't create the canon characters from Hey, Arnold! and The Fairly OddParents. But the only thing that I _can_ take credit for is this storyline, and all mentions of Hailey Drew and Tanya Tucker, who are two of my O.C.s (original characters).

Chapter Five: "When Two Mean Girls Collide"

Date: Friday, December 14th (still). In Hillwood.

At 7:05 A.M.

"Big surprise. Miriam forgot to pack my lunch again. Criminey!" The blonde girl named Helga G. Pataki lets out a low growl, after she walks out of the kitchen. She opens the front door, and then, she walks out of her home. The sixteen-year-old girl closes the door, and then, she gets the key.

"She probably passed out, after making her so-called smoothie for today. I'm starting to question if the smoothies really have 100% fruit juice in 'em, or if she adds alcohol to her smoothies," Helga G. Pataki says.

Helga G. Pataki locks the front door, and then, she starts walking towards the high school. Unfortunately, Lila Sawyer, who is sixteen-years-old right now, is standing right in front of the entrance of the high school, and she is currently making out with her boyfriend of the past two years, Arnold Shortman, and he is sixteen-years-old right now, too. Helga growls a second time. As Helga is staring at the couple, a girl with red hair color, and pink eye color suddenly walks towards Helga.

"There she goes again, leadin' him on yet again. Lil' Miss Perfect..." Helga G. Pataki says.

"You think that _she's_ bad? You should meet Trixie Tang. She's always saying, 'Tell me I'm pretty!', "Why aren't you telling me that I'm pretty?!", or "What's her name?! Tell me I'm pretty!"" Vicky says.

"'She sounds _really_ annoying. Did you ever think 'bout sockin' her? Knock a few of her pearly whites out... Then maybe she'd _finally_ shut up," Helga says, as she looks at Vicky.

"She's ironically leading on this kid that I used to babysit for. She only started dating the Twerp just because he was the only boy her age at the Mount Dimmsdale Ski Lodge and Resort. By the way, do you know anything about Animal Crossing: New Leaf?" Vicky asks Helga.

"I can't answer a question like that in public, y'know…" Helga says.

"They finally stopped kissing each other now…" Vicky says, as she looks at Arnold Shortman and Lila Sawyer right now. The couple have indeed stopped kissing each other now, and Lila is now giggling at something that Arnold had apparently said to her. Helga looks at Arnold and Lila now.

"Oh, Arnold, you're ever so funny! I love you so much," Lila says, and then, she grins at him.

"Thank you! I love you, too, Lila!" Arnold says, and then he grins back at Lila.

"You're welcome, Arnold!" Lila says. And then, Arnold and Lila start walking inside Hillwood High School.

Helga looks at Vicky again. "By the way, what is your name? I'm Helga… Helga G. Pataki," Helga says.

"My name is Vicky. I'm originally from Dimmsdale…" Vicky says.

"Are you secretly in love with that boy whom you know?" Helga asks.

"You're the second complete stranger who has asked me this kind of a question, but no…" Vicky says.

"Oh, right… He's just a kid… So, what's he like, anyways? A geekbait, or something like that?" Helga asks Vicky.

Vicky immediately looks at Helga G. Pataki again now. "A geekbait? No… He's just an extremely annoying ten-year-old boy who recently saved my life, even though he hates me," Vicky says.

"Helga, can you please call my mommy?" Harold Berman, who is sixteen-years-old right now, suddenly inquires, as he walks towards Helga G. Pataki right now.

Helga looks at Harold, and then, she says to him in response to his question, "Criminey, Harold! Can't you see that I'm trying to have a very important conversation with someone who doesn't even live here?!"

"I-I'm s-sorry, I'll just go find Sid, then…" Harold says, and then, he quickly walks inside Hillwood High School right now.

Helga G. Pataki looks at Vicky right now. "Do you wanna know what I think about this, Vicky? I think that this ten-year-old boy doesn't hate you as much as you think that he does… I mean, if he saved your life… So, if you're really from Dimmsdale, then… What'cha doin' here in Hillwood now?" Helga asks Vicky.

"I knew this girl… She was my babysitter. She lied to my parents when I was nine-years-old, and she threw a party inside my home, and then, when my parents came home, they literally screamed. My babysitter was pretending to read a novel, and she acted like she didn't even know what had happened. Everything was destroyed, or broken… And she blamed everything that she and her college friends did on me. My parents stopped trusting me that night… They had also stopped feeding me, and everything… Uh, eventually, I decided to pretend to be the bad girl that my parents believe that they have as their daughter… And I was Timmy Turner's babysitter. That's the name of the kid that I used to babysit for. The truth is… I was never nice to him. I bossed him around all the time, and I forced him to clean every single room in his house every time that I was babysitting him. I suddenly decided today that I don't want to become like Hailey Drew. And the truth is, I never wanted to become like her. Hailey was the one who turned my own parents against me… And I met this girl named Tanya yesterday on the same day that the Twerp saved my life. So… I'm going to be moving here, starting today," Vicky says.

Helga feels shocked right now, as she continues looking at Vicky. "Wait a minute, did you just say Hailey Drew?!" Helga asks Vicky.

"Oh, let me guess… You know Hailey Drew, too," Vicky says.

"Actually, Phoebe knew Hailey. I never actually got to meet Hailey, but Phoebe's my best friend. I would've socked Hailey Drew, if I _did_ meet her. And who in the heck is Tanya?" Helga asks.

"The annoying girl who automatically assumed that I fell in love with Timmy Turner, just because he saved my life," Vicky says.

"Aren't you, like, fifteen-years-old or something right now?" Helga asks.

"I'm sixteen, actually," Vicky says, correcting Helga G. Pataki.

"Huh. We're the same age, apparently," Helga says.

Unfortunately, Harold suddenly walks towards Helga again. "Helga, I can't find Sid or Stinky right now! Can you call my mommy now?" Harold asks, as he looks at Helga.

"This guy's funny," Vicky says, and then, she starts chuckling softly, as she looks at Harold.

"This guy who is in the 12th Grade right now was being mean to me! And who are you?" Harold asks, as he quickly looks at Vicky.

"I'm Vicky. I was from Dimmsdale," Vicky says.

"Vicky, this is Harold Berman. He is one of my friends… The one who is always crying for his mommy," Helga says, introducing Harold to Vicky.

"Do not! I don't always cry for her!" Harold says.

But before Helga could say something else to Harold, the school bell suddenly rings now, and then, he quickly starts walking inside the school building. Helga and Vicky start walking inside the school building now, too.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Dimmsdale…

Timmy is talking to Tootie right now.

"Um, y-yes, I-I used to have Hailey Drew as my babysitter… Y-You're not going to tell her anything, r-right?" Tootie asks timidly, as she continues looking at Timmy right now.

"Of course I won't tell Hailey Drew anything about my conversation with you, Tootie. Uh, let me just push this button on my phone to call someone right now," Timmy says, and then, he grabs a magical phone. He pushes a button on the phone, and then, he quickly aims the phone at Tootie. It immediately puts her to sleep, and she falls face down to the floor, making a thud sound. "Alright… Now that we have Tootie, let's poof everyone to Vicky's exact location right now," Timmy says. Wanda nods, and then, she quickly uses her wand to poof herself, Cosmo, Tootie, and Timmy to Vicky's _exact_ location right now.

* * *

Back in Hillwood. It's 9:45 A.M. right now, and Helga G. Pataki is holding her Nintendo 3DS device right now, and she has just finished teaching Vicky how to play Animal Crossing: New Leaf, and what Vicky will have to do as the Mayor of her own town.

"So, anyways, I think that's everything that you'll need to know in order to play Animal Crossing: New Leaf, Vicky. My villagers keep losing their items all the time. It's hilarious. Just don't tell anyone that I play this game, or else I'll sock you. And I'm serious about that," Helga says, and then, she quickly looks at Timmy and Tootie who just appeared suddenly, about two minutes ago. Tootie is fully awake right now, and she is standing next to Timmy. "And who are you two buckos?" Helga asks Timmy and Tootie.

"My name is Tootie, and this is my future boyfriend, Timmy Turner!" Tootie says to Helga.

"For the twenty-millionth time, Tootie! I'm not going to become your boyfriend!" Timmy says.

Tootie immediately starts crying now. "Why won't you give our love a chance?!" Tootie asks, as she looks at Timmy.

"Tootie, this isn't important right now. Vicky, you need to come back to Dimmsdale," Timmy says.

"She doesn't have to go back to Dimmsdale, if she doesn't want to go back there, geekbait," Helga says.

"First of all, how did you even find me, Twerp?" Vicky asks Timmy.

"Uh… Internet," Timmy says, in response to Vicky's question.

"Yeah, right! I'm not going to believe you," Vicky says.

Tootie looks at Vicky now. "I, uh, used A.J.'s D.N.A. tracker device on you so that Timmy and I can find you," Tootie says to her sister.

"Now _that_ is something that I can believe," Vicky says.

"Vicky, I want you to become my babysitter again," Timmy says.

"And why would you want me to babysit you again, Twerp?" Vicky asks Timmy.

"Because I miss it when you were torturing me?" Timmy asks, jokingly.

"This is _exactly_ what Vicky's problem is, bucko. She doesn't want to become like Hailey Drew. According to my best friend, Phoebe, Hailey is the cruelest person alive. Vicky told me that she never wanted to become like Hailey," Helga says.

"I don't even personally know this Hailey Drew person, but I'm pretty sure that Vicky isn't as bad as Hailey," Timmy says.

"Y-You r-really think so, Twerp?" Vicky asks.

"I really do believe that. And there's something that I need to ask you now, Vicky," Timmy says.

"Pink hat boy, I need to talk to you right now," Helga says, and then, she starts walking away. "Follow me. Now," Helga says, as she starts walking upstairs right now.

"My name is Timmy!" Timmy lets out a low growl, but he starts to walk upstairs, following Helga G. Pataki.

Vicky can't resist chuckling when he said that aloud.

Tootie quickly starts feeling nervous, after Helga G. Pataki and Timmy Turner left Tootie alone with her sister. "H-Hi, V-Vicky," Tootie says nervously to Vicky.

"Don't talk to me, Twerpette," Vicky quickly says to Tootie.

"O-Okay, V-Vicky…" Tootie lets out a long sigh, and she quickly starts to believe that there is just no way that she'll be able to convince Vicky to move back to Dimmsdale.

* * *

"Ugh! What even is your name?!" Timmy follows Helga G. Pataki as the blonde arrives on the second floor of Hillwood High School.

"Helga G. Pataki. Don't laugh. If you laugh at my name, I'll sock you."

"I-I won't laugh!" Timmy says nervously, as he quickly continues walking towards her. Timmy looks at Helga.

She turns around, and then, she looks at Timmy. "So, _you're_ Timmy Turner? You kind of remind me of Arnold… He's always doing the right thing. And you recently saved Vicky's life? Even though she's kind of your enemy?" Helga asks Timmy.

"Technically, I was saving _my own_ life, too. We were trapped inside of a cave, and everything was frozen. We were both shivering, and she wasn't thinking positively. She told me that optimism only gets you into certain doom type situations like that cave moment. And there was this monster who was trying to eat us, or something. Uh, long story short, the monster turned out to be a 'hot' pizza delivery guy, and Vicky got mad at me for rescuing her from him, and then, our friendship had ended. And then, this girl named Tanya Tucker, whom Vicky and I had met at the Mount Dimmsdale Ski Lodge And Resort, told me that Vicky may or may not be in love with me right now," Timmy says.

"Ah. Suddenly this all makes sense to me now," Helga says.

"It does?" Timmy asks.

"She told me about the time in her life when she was nine-years-old. Her babysitter, Hailey Drew, threw this wild party inside Vicky's house. They either broke or destroyed everything in the house, and then, Vicky's parents came home. All of the college students had already left, and that seemingly sweet Hailey had been pretending to read a novel. Hailey looked at what had happened, and then, she acted like this was her very first time noticing the damages. Hailey told Vicky's parents that Vicky had broken and destroyed everything. You see, Timmy, Hailey is quite talented at lying. This is the same kind of dirty trick that I would expect Hailey to pull. My best friend Phoebe unfortunately knows Hailey Drew. But that's a story for another day. Anyways, I'm guessin' that no one has ever been kind to Vicky ever since that had happened to her. Vicky decided to pretend to be the rebellious girl that her parents believe that they have as their daughter. But you saved Vicky's life. That is probably the first act of kindness that someone has ever done for Vicky in the past seven years," Helga says.

"Hailey also told Vicky that no one will ever love her," Timmy says.

"I've decided that I'm going to continue my search for Hailey Drew. I gave up too quickly," Helga says, and then, she starts growling.

"Do you think that Vicky is secretly in love with me right now?" Timmy asks.

Helga G. Pataki suddenly stops growling, and she continues looking at Timmy. "Well, if she _is_ secretly in love with you right now, she definitely doesn't want to talk about it to anyone. That's exactly how I am, ironically… If you tried talking to her about it, I'm sure that she would just tell you that it's not true, or something like that. And Vicky thinks that this girl named Trixie Tang is your girlfriend right now," Helga says.

"I've been in love with Trixie Tang ever since I was nine-years-old," Timmy says, and then, he sighs. "Well, that's just _great_ ," Timmy says sarcastically. "I don't know how I can make Vicky talk to me about this," He says.

"How can you be in love with that girl? I mean, the way that Vicky made Trixie sound when Vicky was talking to me about Trixie, I think that Trixie sounds more annoying than Lila Sawyer. Lila is, uh, Arnold's girlfriend right now. They've been dating each other for the past two years," Helga says.

But before Timmy could respond to her, someone suddenly walks towards them. Lila Sawyer looks at Timmy. "I'm Lila Sawyer! And who are you, cute little boy?" Lila smiles at Timmy.

Timmy quickly looks at Lila. "Uh, my name is Timmy Turner, and I came here from Dimmsdale to try to convince my ex-babysitter to move back to Dimmsdale, and babysit me again. Her name is Vicky," Timmy says.

"And why did Vicky decide to move away?" Lila asks, and she feels concerned now.

"She doesn't want to become like Hailey Drew. That's, uh, the main reason why Vicky moved away," Timmy says to Lila.

"Phoebe Heyerdahl told me about Hailey Drew. I'm ever so certain that Vicky can't possibly become like Hailey," Lila says.

"So, then, I should just tell Vicky that she's wrong?" Timmy asks.

"That's an ever so good idea!" Lila says, and she smiles at him again.

"Ugh. Do you see what I mean now, Timmy?" Helga groans.

"Why does she keep saying the words 'ever so'?" Timmy asks, as he looks at Helga.

"Arnold _likes_ my personality, just so you know, Timmy. And… I have to go to my next class now, but it was ever so pleasant to meet you, Timmy Turner!" Lila says, and then, she waves goodbye to him. Lila starts walking downstairs now.

"Well, of course Arnold does," Helga says, and then, she looks at Timmy. "How do you feel about Vicky anyways?" Helga asks him.

 _To be continued in Chapter Six._


	6. Chapter 6: Reuniting With An Old Friend

The Author's Notes: When I had created Hailey Drew on my birthday almost one year ago, I thought that I would just be giving a real reason for Vicky to become Icky Vicky. But when I resumed writing for Hailey Drew in January 2017, I didn't even realize back then that I had based her on a few real people whom I unfortunately knew… There was my own ex-best friend. She took advantage of my generosity, and my kindness. And then there was this bully who was talking to me on Tumblr. She made me believe a few things, and she wasn't nice to me _at all_. Eventually, I started to realize that Hailey Drew has a few similarities with those two people whom I knew, and Hailey Drew became even **worse** whenever I would continue to roleplay her. And I gave her the last name Drew on my birthday almost one year ago (when I had roleplayed Hailey Drew for the very first time), because Cameron has this O.C. named Rachael Drew who is extremely evil and cruel. I couldn't make Rachael and Hailey sisters, because apparently Rachael Drew's only sister had died, so I had to make Hailey and Rachael cousins instead of sisters. Because Hailey Drew is in this Chapter, there will be violence in this Chapter, so if you don't like abuse or violence, then I would strongly recommend that you don't read this Chapter.

Disclaimer: And again, this is a crossover between The Fairly OddParents (which is created by Butch Hartman), and Hey, Arnold! (which is created by Craig Bartlett). I didn't create the canon characters from Hey, Arnold! and The Fairly OddParents. But the only thing that I _can_ take credit for is this storyline, and the actual appearances of Hailey Drew, and my two new O.C.s, Charlene Morris, and McKenna. This is also Hailey Drew's very first appearance in this fan-fiction.

Chapter 6: "Reuniting With An Old Friend"

Meanwhile, in Dimmsdale. Friday, December 14th (Still). At 10:00 A.M.

This could NOT be happening. Two little kids are trying to foil Hailey Drew's scheme right now. Charlene Morris quickly bites her nails— _again_.

"Would you just stop biting your nails, and call her already? Maybe there's still time for Hailey Drew to stop those two little kids," McKenna, Charlene's friend says.

"S-Sorry… I-I'm just feeling so much anxiety right now!" Charlene says, and then, she grabs her cell phone. She dials Hailey Drew's cell phone number. Hailey answered on the second ring.

"What do you want, Charlene?" Hailey asks.

"I needed to, um, inform you of some things, Hailey. First of all, you know that formerly sweet, kind, and generous girl whom you used to babysit for. Y-You know, the one whom you turned into Icky Vicky. She moved out of Dimmsdale yesterday," Charlene says.

"Excellent. My plan worked even better than I thought it would," Hailey says.

"I wouldn't say that, though, Hailey…" Charlene says.

"Why not, Charlene?" Hailey asks. She sighs deeply.

"There's this ten-year-old kid named Timmy Turner, and Vicky's own sister, Tootie. They're in Hillwood right now, where Vicky moved to. And they're trying to convince Vicky that they care about her. Ironically, uh, Hillwood was where you met Phoebe Heyerdahl," Charlene says.

"No. Way. Alright. Don't worry, Charlene. Just calm the freak down. I've got an idea. Does that Twerp have a girlfriend or anything?" Hailey asks Charlene.

"Well, I _did_ hear from someone in Dimmsdale that Trixie Tang is supposedly Timmy Turner's girlfriend now. I'm not entirely sure if that's even true, because she only seems to spend time with popular boys, and Timmy isn't even popular. Trixie is extremely shallow," Charlene says.

"Find Trixie Tang. I'll text you with the details of my plan, Charlene," Hailey says.

"You are _so_ my idol, Hails," Charlene lies, but as usual Hailey believes her.

"I know. But don't waste any time! Find out where Trixie Tang lives! I'll be in Dimmsdale in a few hours from now," Hailey says, and then, she ends the call.

McKenna looks at the time on her cell phone. "It's 10:10 A.M. right now, Charlene. Trixie Tang is still in school right now," McKenna says, as Charlene quickly puts her cell phone into her purse.

"I knew a girl who is just like Trixie Tang. But that's a story for another day," Charlene says.

McKenna and Charlene quickly start walking towards Timmy Turner's school.

* * *

It is 12:15 P.M. right now.

Trixie Tang sighs, as she continues waiting for someone right now. "What's taking him so long anyways? I'm starting to become impatient now," Trixie says.

"Aw. Is the poor little Princess of Dimmsdale missing her boyfriend right now?" McKenna asks sarcastically, as she and Charlene walk towards Trixie.

"He's _not_ my boyfriend. I'm not even sure _what_ we are right now. He stood me up after I asked him if he could accompany me on a date last night. I don't even know where he is right now," Trixie says.

"Do you even remember his name?" McKenna asks.

"Tommy," Trixie says.

"Yep. This girl is _definitely_ just like Cindy," Charlene says, and then, she sighs.

"Charlene and I know where Timmy Turner is right now," McKenna says, and then, she starts chuckling.

"Really?! I _so_ need to tell him _exactly_ how I feel about him ditching me on our date, and-" Trixie says.

But then, a third woman starts walking towards Trixie Tang. "So, you must be the _Princess_ ," Hailey Drew says mockingly, and then, she starts chuckling softly to herself.

"I do have a name, you know!" Trixie says, but then, Hailey quickly looks around for anyone else. Oddly, Hailey, Trixie, McKenna, and Charlene are the only ones who are here in this hallway right now. All of the other students and the teachers are inside their classrooms right now. Trixie Tang had left her class to get a drink of water from the water fountain. Fortunately, Trixie isn't actually mad at Hailey. Trixie likes it whenever people call her a Princess. But still, she also likes to be called by her real name.

"Sorry, _Princess_ ," Hailey says mockingly again, and then, McKenna and Charlene start grinning, because they know what will happen next to Trixie. "But I don't really care about you at all," Hailey says. Shockingly, though, Hailey doesn't punch Trixie Tang, which surprises Charlene and McKenna. "Pack your bags, girls. We're going back to Hillwood to reunite with an old 'friend' of mine," Hailey says to McKenna and Charlene Morris, and then, she starts laughing evilly.

"Phoebe Heyerdahl?" Charlene asks, as she looks at Hailey.

"No, Charlene. Hailey obviously meant Vicky," McKenna responds to Charlene's question.

"Oh, right… But wait a minute, Hailey and Vicky were never friends…" Charlene says.

Hailey and McKenna immediately do a facepalm.

"Charlene, darling, how about you lead Trixie Tang to where I parked my car?" McKenna asks.

"Alright. Come with me, Trixie Tang," Charlene says, and then, she starts walking towards the front entrance of Dimmsdale Elementary School. Trixie Tang quickly follows Charlene.

"I'm _really_ starting to regret making Charlene one of my minions," Hailey says.

"So, let me guess, you're going to talk to this Twerp, and offer him a deal, right?" McKenna asks, as she looks at Hailey.

"Correct, McKenna. And if the Twerp doesn't agree to my deal, then, I'm going to make Trixie Tang go into a coma," Hailey says, and then, she starts chuckling evilly.

"And even better, you'll see Vicky again!" McKenna says, grinning at Hailey.

"That too. Reuniting with her will be _a lot_ of fun," Hailey says, and then, she starts walking towards the front entrance of Dimmsdale Elementary School. McKenna quickly follows Hailey.

* * *

In Hillwood. Friday, December 14th (Still). At 10:00 A.M.

"W-What was the, um, q-question again?" Timmy Turner asks nervously, as he continues looking at Helga G. Pataki.

"Do you still hate Vicky right now, or not?" Helga sighs.

"…D-Don't you have to go to class right now?" Timmy asks, and he is obviously trying to avoid answering Helga's question.

Helga sighs a second time. "Alright, but this isn't over yet, Turner…" She says, and then, she starts walking downstairs.

Timmy sighs with extreme relief. "That was a close one!" Timmy says to himself, and then, he walks downstairs. Timmy walks towards Vicky, but then, he quickly realizes that Tootie isn't here anymore. "W-Wait a minute, w-where is Tootie right now, Vicky?" Timmy asks her.

"That Twerpette? She left about ten minutes ago… Would you mind explaining to me why you are here, Twerp? You don't care about me, you never did, and you will never care about me," Vicky says.

"Seriously? If I remember correctly, I saved your life yesterday, Vicky," Timmy says, sighing. "And at least I never blamed you for something that _I_ did."

"…Curse that Helga G. Pataki girl…" Vicky mutters.

"I _really_ don't like Hailey Drew," Timmy says.

"You don't like _me_ either," Vicky says, and then, she quickly walks away from Timmy.

* * *

Still in Hillwood. Nine hours later. It is 7:34 P.M. right now. Timmy Turner is alone right now, and he is trying to look for Vicky. Timmy is outside right now.

Suddenly, three women and one ten-year-old girl begins walking towards Timmy.

" _That's_ Tommy…" Trixie Tang says, pointing Timmy Turner out to Hailey Drew, McKenna, and Charlene Morris.

"My name is Timmy! W-Wait a minute, Trixie Tang?!" Timmy turns around, and then, he looks at Trixie, Hailey, McKenna, and Charlene. "…Uh, who are you?" Timmy asks, now looking directly at Hailey.

Vicky suddenly walks towards Timmy, and then, she looks at Hailey. "Hailey Drew?! Why are _you_ here?!" Vicky asks Hailey.

"Aw. Vicky! It's _so_ great to see you again! And I just wanted to reunite with my old friend!" Hailey says, smiling at Vicky.

"Now I know that you're not talking about the Twerp, because you don't even know him yet," Vicky says.

"I'm talking about _you_ , darling," Hailey continues smiling at Vicky.

"Yeah, right! I know that you're skilled at lying, but that's your worst lie ever. Friends don't turn their 'friend''s parents against them, and constantly try to put their 'friend' into a coma. I might not know anything about friendship, but I know enough to know that you were _never_ my friend, Hailey Drew. Come on, Twerp. We have to get out of here, NOW!" Vicky says, as she looks down at Timmy.

Timmy nods, and then, he starts walking away from Hailey, Trixie, and Hailey's minions, McKenna and Charlene.

"I knew that I was right! Hailey and Vicky were never friends! Why did Hailey and McKenna believe that Vicky and Hailey were friends?" Charlene asks, and she feels extremely confused right now.

Vicky frowns, as she looks at Charlene.

"Aw. Yeah, 'Friendship is Magic', or whatever…" Hailey quickly feels bored right now. She had heard enough from those losers at C.H.S. Hailey lives in Canterlot, with her cousin, Rachael Drew. They have even seen Princess Twilight Sparkle a few times in the past. "Alright. You caught me. I was totally lying to you, as usual. Heh. I just wanted to reunite with you, so that I could do this to you…" Hailey says, and then, she walks towards Vicky. Hailey quickly punches Vicky, and Vicky immediately falls down to the ground.

"VICKY!" Timmy cries out, as he quickly runs towards Vicky. Timmy feels shocked, and then, he glares at Hailey Drew. "You're the worst person who has ever existed!" Timmy yells at Hailey.

"Say something I haven't heard yet, you loser," Hailey says, and then, she grins, as she quickly grabs Vicky's purse. Hailey opens Vicky's purse, and Hailey takes out Vicky's wallet, which is, of course, filled with money. Hailey quickly steals all of Vicky's money.

"You're stealing Vicky's money?!" Timmy asks, and he quickly starts to feel mad at Hailey.

"Relax, Twerp… I'm going to pay her back. Eventually," Hailey says, and then, she starts chuckling, as she puts all of the money into her own purse.

But Timmy Turner doesn't believe Hailey Drew. He doesn't believe her at all.

Charlene Morris quickly starts biting her bottom lip gently, as she starts to hate Hailey Drew even more right now.

"Wait a minute…" Hailey says, as she counts the money that Vicky had. "How is Icky Vicky making more money than me when I was a babysitter?!" Hailey growls.

To be continued in Chapter 7.


	7. Chapter 7: Charlene's True Colors

Disclaimer: Hello, everyone! I hope that you guys have been having a great summer so far. This is a crossover of two different cartoon shows. And those two cartoon shows are The Fairly OddParents (which is created by Butch Hartman), and Hey, Arnold! (which is created by Craig Bartlett). I didn't create the canon characters from The Fairly OddParents, and Hey, Arnold!. But the only things that I _can_ take credit for is this storyline, and three of my O.C.s (original characters) will be in this Chapter. And their names are Hailey Drew, McKenna, and Charlene Morris. And I can also take credit for my O.C. who will get mentioned in this Chapter. And her name is Tanya Tucker. But Cameron's O.C., Rachael Drew, is also mentioned in this fan-fiction. I will never write for Rachael Drew though, because she is Cameron's O.C. to control. Please do not use any of my original characters without my permission. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 7: "Charlene's True Colors"

December 14th (still). At 7:45 P.M. The location is still in Hillwood right now.

"This was _way_ too easy," Hailey Drew says smugly, and then, someone suddenly whispers something into Hailey's ear. "Pfft… According to this person, Icky Vicky is supposedly in love with _you_ now, Twerp? When will she ever learn? I mean, I thought that she believed me when I told her that no one will ever love her, and that no one will ever care about her. Is she really _that_ stupid?" Hailey asks, as she looks at Timmy Turner.

Timmy quickly starts scowling at Hailey. "You're wrong!" Timmy yells at Hailey. "Tanya cares about Vicky. And maybe if you never told that lie to Vicky's parents, they would have never stopped caring about her. And… it will take some time for me to get used to it, I mean, if Vicky _is_ secretly in love with me now, but I _did_ save her life yesterday. And I could love her someday in the future. It could happen," Timmy says to Hailey.

"Yawn. As if you would ever love her, no matter what her age is," Hailey says.

"You never cared about Vicky anyways!" Timmy says.

"Neither did you, Twerp. Burn!" Hailey says, as she quickly starts grinning now.

"That's not true. Well, okay, fine, I'll admit it… I didn't care about Vicky before because she was always so mean to me, but I care about her now!" Timmy says.

"I think that someone wants to join his little 'friend' on the ground, and be completely unconscious with her," Hailey says.

"At least I _have_ a friend! More than one friend, actually. Chester McBadBat and A.J. are my best friends. And Vicky and I could become friends again someday. Burn!" Timmy says.

"Nice try, Twerp. But I never cared about something as ridiculous as friendship, or whatever the heck the ' _Magic of Friendship'_ is," Hailey says, and then she quickly starts rolling her eyes, and scoffing right now.

Nineteen-year-old Charlene Morris doesn't even know how to respond as Timmy and Hailey continue their argument. This quickly starts making Charlene feel anxiety again. If Timmy Turner will get hurt next, Charlene will never forgive herself for not trying to stop Hailey from hurting him. It took every will power that Charlene had not to punch Hailey Drew. Charlene unfortunately isn't violent, and tough like Hailey Drew and Rachael Drew are. The only somewhat bad thing that Charlene has ever done was inform Hailey of everything that had happened to Vicky in the past four years.

Charlene told Hailey everything. Because of the fact that Charlene lives in Dimmsdale with McKenna. And Hailey had moved out of Dimmsdale and she stopped babysitting children, when Vicky was twelve-years-old, and Hailey moved to Canterlot because she had gotten accepted into a University there, and that was where she inadvertently was forced to meet the most annoying girls ever. Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Sunset Shimmer, and even Princess Twilight Sparkle. They just kept talking about how friendship is apparently 'magical'. And they kept talking to Hailey about something ridiculous that is called the _'Magic of Friendship'_. Hailey hates those goodie girls so very much. But Hailey doesn't know that Charlene is actually secretly friends with one of the goodie girls from Canterlot High School. Charlene is secretly best friends with Rainbow Dash.

Charlene told Hailey about how Hailey had turned Vicky into Icky Vicky, and Vicky had started that babysitting service of hers because her parents refused to give her anything that cost money.

But Vicky had inadvertently turned into an evil babysitter. That was never part of Vicky's plan. Charlene knows that. Charlene knows that Vicky didn't mean to be so mean. Vicky's parents had told her that if she wanted something, she was going to have to get a job, and buy it herself. Which is technically good parenting, but neglecting their daughter, and treating her like she might as well be invisible to them is _not_ good parenting. Vicky has been grounded, and punished for the past seven years. Vicky's parents never even gave Vicky basic needs like clothing, and food, claiming that Vicky doesn't deserve that, and if she wanted new clothes or food, Vicky would have to buy those things herself with her own money.

Charlene has known Hailey for the past ten years, which means that Charlene knows everything that Hailey has done to Vicky, ever since Hailey had started babysitting Vicky when she was only seven-years-old.

That seven-year-old Vicky was the sweetest girl that Charlene had ever met. That Vicky used to be helpful, kind, generous, caring, loyal, and even sweet. She was shockingly the best kid who lived in Dimmsdale, and everyone adored her, and almost all of the other children were Vicky's friends. But Hailey Drew turned Vicky's parents against her, by telling that lie to Vicky's parents, when Vicky was nine-years-old. It was always Vicky's words against Hailey's words, and Vicky's parents always believed Hailey instead of their own daughter. Hailey made Vicky's parents believe that Vicky doesn't deserve anything, because she is supposedly such a miscreant. And that's pretty much why Vicky believes that she doesn't deserve to have anything good to happen to her. And Vicky unfortunately never had a _real_ childhood, after Hailey had started babysitting Vicky.

Charlene went along with all of Hailey's plans, even though Charlene was secretly _against_ all of Hailey's plans. The truth is Charlene secretly pretends to be on Hailey's side, because Hailey Drew and Rachael Drew terrify Charlene. One time, Rachael had even hit Applejack from C.H.S. so extremely hard that Applejack had to be taken to the hospital for a few days. And even after Applejack was released from the Canterlot Hospital, she was a danger to herself. Dr. Ross had to ask Applejack's ex-girlfriend, Rainbow Dash, to stay with Applejack at all times. Of course though, Dr. Ross never found out that Rainbow Dash and Applejack used to be a couple.

They had unfortunately broken up a few years ago. Back when Sunset Shimmer was cruel and evil, she found out that Applejack and Rainbow Dash were in a secret relationship, and that their best friends, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity never even knew this, because Applejack and Rainbow Dash were afraid that their best friends wouldn't approve of their relationship.

Sunset Shimmer told a lie to Applejack that Rainbow Dash was cheating on her with a guy who happens to be Rainbow Dash's best friend, and he is also an athlete. And of course, Applejack broke up with Rainbow Dash, and Applejack believed that what Sunset Shimmer told Applejack was the truth. Sunset Shimmer did this just to end Applejack's and Rainbow Dash's secret relationship, and their friendship, when Sunset Shimmer was causing everyone's friendships to end.

Charlene thought that maybe if she pretended to be ditzy and stupid, that maybe Hailey would stop making Charlene do things that she would secretly hate doing.

Charlene was forced to come here to Hillwood with Hailey and McKenna so that Hailey could thwart Timmy Turner's and Tootie's plans to make Vicky's life better. But _enough is enough_ now…

"Ahem… Timmy Turner, may I, um, have a word with you, please?" Charlene asks. She forces a smile, as she slowly approaches the ten-year-old boy.

"…What are you up to right now, Charlene?" Hailey asks, as she looks at Charlene.

"Oh, I'm just going to make sure that he won't tell any adults about this…" Charlene says to Hailey, and then Charlene forces a chuckle, as she quickly walks into the Hillwood Library.

Timmy reluctantly follows Charlene into the Hillwood Library. Timmy looks at Charlene. "You are the worst, you know that? You and your friends are the worst, and if Vicky will die, I'll-" Timmy had started to say, but he was interrupted by Charlene.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you, or anything like that…" Charlene says.

What Charlene just said to Timmy quickly makes Timmy feel shocked. He obviously wasn't expecting Charlene to say that to him. Timmy was expecting Charlene to act just like Hailey Drew, and that other girl (McKenna).

"I just wanted to confess some things to you… I just wanted you to know the truth about me, so that you won't get the wrong idea about me. Timmy, the truth is… I never wanted to start working for Hailey Drew. McKenna forced me to start working for Hailey. I've always been secretly against every single plan that Hailey had. Hailey was responsible for everything that had caused Vicky to change her formerly extremely helpful, kind, generous, loyal, caring, and sweet personality, but Hailey never gets away with anything that she did to Vicky, or the other kids that she tortured…" Charlene says.

"Including Phoebe Heyerdahl?" Timmy asks.

The brunette girl sighs deeply. "Helga G. Pataki was on this trip with her parents, which is weird, because I heard that her parents rarely seem to care about their daughter… They keep calling her Olga, which is actually her _sister's_ name… Anyways, uh, that's the weekend that Hailey picked to mess with Phoebe. By the time that Helga G. Pataki returned from her trip, Phoebe was in the hospital, and Hailey had already left…" Charlene says.

"Don't you ever feel bad for what you and your 'friend', Hailey Drew, did?" Timmy asks Charlene.

"Uhh, Hailey Drew was never my friend, Timmy Turner. I actually secretly hate her. And of course I regret what I have done, but Hailey would never regret anything that _she_ did. Hailey honestly scares me, and that's why I keep going along with whatever extremely cruel plan that she has… Hailey's worst plan was obviously when she broke Vicky's confidence in herself, and Hailey made Vicky believe so many negative things about herself. And Vicky's parents are afraid of Vicky because they believe that she's a miscreant and a rebel. Thankfully, no, I was never at that party at Vicky's house seven years ago. So I never broke anything that was inside Vicky's house that night…" Charlene says.

"Why is Hailey like this anyways?" Timmy asks.

"U-Uh, p-promise me that you won't tell anyone this?" Charlene asks, and she secretly starts to feel nervous right now.

"Of course I won't tell anyone this…" Timmy says honestly.

"Hailey Drew is like this because Rachael forced Hailey to be more like Rachael… Oh, and Vicky got the worst of it because she refused to do anything that Hailey had wanted Vicky to do… Ugh. I thought that pretending to be dumb and ditzy would make Hailey so angry at me that she wouldn't need me anymore, but my plan isn't really working so far… I'm actually extremely intelligent, and I always get 4.4's in my classes at my college. Just promise me that you won't ever tell Hailey or McKenna that… They don't even know that I'm secretly intelligent," Charlene says.

"Vicky _refused_ to do the chores that Hailey wanted Vicky to do?" Timmy asks.

"That's true, Timmy… She did happen to have a little bit of a rebellious personality even as a child. But that was only because Vicky didn't want to do the chores that Hailey wanted Vicky to do, because Hailey wasn't nice to Vicky at all. Hailey never says words like 'please' and 'thank you' to children whom she was babysitting. And Vicky only did favors for people who were kind to her in return. Vicky never had a _real_ childhood after Hailey had started babysitting Vicky, and it was all Hailey Drew's fault. Hailey stole the rest of Vicky's childhood, and Vicky won't ever believe that she deserves kindness, generosity, loyalty, friendship, happiness, love, or anything good to happen to her. Vicky's own parents and Hailey made Vicky believe these negative things regarding herself," Charlene says.

"How did Vicky become an evil and mean babysitter though?" Timmy asks Charlene.

"Uh, that was because she inadvertently became someone whom she isn't. That was her own fault, unfortunately… By pretending to be someone whom she isn't, she started to become mean, bitter, and hateful. And she 'loved' tormenting you, Tootie, A.J., Chester McBadBat, and the other kids. But that's not who Vicky _really_ is. This had happened as a result of Hailey's lies to Vicky's parents, and then Vicky decided to pretend to be the rebellious girl whom everyone believed that she is. The _real_ Vicky is still somewhere deep inside of her right now, but she probably believes that she will never be able to become who she used to be," Charlene says.

"There has to be a way to stop Hailey Drew though!" Timmy says.

"Technically, Hailey is in Hillwood right now, because she wants to stop _you_ …" Charlene says.

"S-Stop me? Stop me from doing what exactly?" Timmy asks.

"Uh, I guess that you'll find out from Hailey soon enough… Anyways, uh, we better walk back to where the others are right now, before Hailey will become angry at me," Charlene sighs, and she opens the door of the Hillwood Library, and then, she walks out of the Hillwood Library, and walks towards Hailey, McKenna, Trixie Tang, and Vicky (who is, unfortunately, still completely unconscious right now). Charlene quickly walks towards a vending machine, and then, she purchases a soda from the vending machine.

Timmy immediately looks at Wanda and Cosmo. "Did you guys, uh, happen to hear any of that?" Timmy asks his two fairy God-parents.

"Yes. Cosmo and I heard everything, Sport. Charlene doesn't act like Hailey Drew or McKenna," Wanda says.

"Anyways, uh, I wish that Hailey Drew, and McKenna would get poofed into a different place, and that they will get knocked unconscious, and that they will have no memory of them getting poofed there!" Timmy says, grinning at his fairy God-parents.

Wanda immediately grants Timmy's wish. Timmy opens the door, and then, he walks out of the Hillwood Library, and he walks towards Vicky, Trixie Tang, and Charlene.

Charlene continues to feel shocked, as she looks at Timmy. "H-Hailey Drew and McKenna were here just two minutes ago, but then, when I walked back after purchasing a soda, they disappeared!" Charlene says, pointing at where Hailey and McKenna had been standing.

"Oh, them? They probably had to reunite with another old 'friend', or something like that…" Timmy says, chuckling softly. "So, how is Vicky feeling right now, Charlene?" Timmy asks, as he looks up at Charlene.

Charlene continues to hold her bottle of soda. She immediately starts to feel relaxed now that Hailey isn't here anymore. "Oh, don't worry so much about your ex-babysitter, Timmy… She always manages to wake up after these things had happened to her… I think that God gave Vicky a miracle every single time, or something…" Charlene says, smiling at Timmy.

"Tommy? Would you mind, _finally_ , explaining something to me right now?" Trixie Tang asks Timmy, as she looks at him.

"Uh, what's that?" Timmy asks. He quickly looks at Trixie now.

"Why did you ditch me last night? You were supposed to go on a date with me last night. Did you randomly decide that you don't love me anymore?" Trixie asks Timmy.

"…I, um, had to talk to Vicky last night, but then Tanya Tucker told me that Vicky moved out of Dimmsdale… I-I'm really sorry, Trixie. You know that I will always love you though! And by the way, my name is actually Timmy Turner," Timmy says.

"What do you mean by 'I had to talk to Vicky last night'?" Trixie asks.

"That extremely cruel woman who punched Vicky was the person who told Vicky that no one will ever love her, and that no one will ever care about her. And this mean woman's name is Hailey Drew. She also used to be Vicky's babysitter… I knew that I was right… Hailey Drew _was_ Vicky's babysitter… I wanted to talk to Vicky, and I wanted to try to be kind to her, for once, but Tanya told me that Vicky had already left the Mount Dimmsdale Ski Lodge and Resort, and that Vicky moved out of Dimmsdale," Timmy says.

"W-Whoa, whoa… _Whoa_ … You mean that Hailey Drew was responsible for turning Vicky into Icky Vicky?!" Trixie Tang asks, and she quickly feels shocked right now.

"That's correct, Trixie… Hailey Drew threw this party inside Vicky's house. Hailey and all of her college friends destroyed everything that Vicky's parents had owned, and Hailey blamed everything on Vicky, just so that Vicky's parents wouldn't consider firing Hailey… Hailey did this to prove to Vicky that Hailey was right when she told Vicky that no one will ever care about her," Timmy says, and then, he sighs.

Trixie quickly gasps. "So Hailey turned Vicky's parents against her, and _that's_ what Vicky was talking about earlier?" Trixie asks.

"Yes. Vicky's parents stopped caring about her after that night. They had also stopped trusting Vicky too. They have been punishing Vicky, and they've been grounding her ever since she was nine-years-old. I wanted to stop Hailey from doing that to Vicky, but I was feeling too afraid that night… And Rachael Drew was inside Vicky's home during that crazy party, so double the Drews mean double my fears… Vicky's parents are afraid of her, because they believed Hailey's lie about Vicky breaking all of their furniture items, and all of their fragile items. I'm really sorry, though, Timmy… I should've done something after all, and maybe Vicky would never have become who she is today. This is all _my_ fault," Charlene says, and then, she lets out a long sigh. She starts to feel so guilty and regretful right now.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Charlene. You were never there at that party seven years ago," Timmy says.

Timmy's words to Charlene makes her feel slightly better, but she still feels guilty about this whole thing.

"Who is Rachael?" Trixie asks. She quickly feels confused right now.

"Rachael Drew is Hailey's cousin… Rachael is probably worse than Hailey…" Timmy says.

"Hm. That reminds me… I better go call Rainbow Dash, and make sure that Applejack is okay now… Uh, Applejack's probably not okay now though… B.R.B.!" Charlene says, and then, she grabs her cell phone. Charlene quickly starts walking into a café in Hillwood.

"Do you happen to have a cell phone right now, Trixie?" Timmy asks, as he looks at Trixie again.

"Of course I have my cell phone with me right now. Do you need to use it right now?" Trixie asks. She quickly gives Timmy her cell phone, without waiting for his response to her question.

"Yeah… Thanks, Trixie!" Timmy says, and then, he grabs Trixie's cell phone. Timmy quickly starts dialing the cell phone number that Helga G. Pataki had given to him before he had asked her what her question was again. Timmy waits for Helga G. Pataki to answer his call.

She answers on the third ring. "Who is this?" Helga G. Pataki asks.

"Timmy Turner. Uh, I need to talk to you about something VERY important… I met Hailey Drew for the very first time about thirty minutes ago. She punched Vicky, and apparently Hailey's trying to stop me from doing something…" Timmy says, rather quickly.

"This can't be happening to me AGAIN right now…" Helga G. Pataki says. She suddenly starts growling now.

"Uh, what?" Timmy asks, and he quickly feels a little bit confused right now.

"Ugh, I mean I'll try to come back to Hillwood as fast as I possibly can, but Big Bob and Miriam made me go with them to Everton, so that means that you are going to have to deal with Hailey Drew on your own until I can finally return to Hillwood…" Helga says.

"A-Alright… But please try to come back here as fast as you possibly can, Helga!" Timmy says.

"Of course… I've been wanting to sock Hailey Drew for the past two years. Good luck, bucko…" Helga sighs, and then, she ends the call.

Timmy sighs too, and he gives Trixie's cell phone back to her. "Thanks, again, Trixie…" Timmy says.

"So? What just happened? And who was that?" Trixie asks, as she continues looking at Timmy, while she puts her cell phone back into her purse.

"Her name is Helga G. Pataki, and she lives here in Hillwood… Her best friend, Phoebe Heyerdahl, knows Hailey Drew… Hailey hurt Phoebe so badly that she had to go to the Hillwood Hospital… This had happened when Helga wasn't in Hillwood at that time… I guess that this had happened two years ago. Her parents are making her go on another 'family' trip right now… Charlene told me that Helga's parents don't always care about her… And I had previously believed that no one would be able to understand me… I guess that I was wrong about that…" Timmy says.

* * *

McKenna and Hailey suddenly wake up now, and then, they walk into a café. The same café that Charlene Morris is in right now.

"I'm really sorry, Rainbow Dash… I really wish that I had done something to stop Rachael Drew from trying to kill Applejack… I'm in Hillwood right now… With McKenna and Hailey…" Charlene says, and then, she listens to what Rainbow Dash says. This is the Rainbow Dash from C.H.S. (Canterlot High School). "No, Rainbow Dash… I'm never going to confess to Hailey and McKenna that I'm actually secretly pretending to be on their side…" Charlene says, and then, Hailey immediately grabs Charlene's cell phone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Rainbow Dash… But your little friend Charlene Morris is not available right now, because I, Hailey Drew, just found out that Charlene is secretly a traitor!" Hailey says, and then, she immediately breaks Charlene's cell phone.

Charlene immediately lets out a scream, when she watches Hailey break Charlene's cell phone. "My parents are going to feel extremely mad at me, Hailey!" Charlene says.

"Oh, Morris, I'm afraid that you have worse problems right now than a broken cell phone," Hailey says.

The last thing that Charlene can actually remember at this time was everything becoming black and dark, and then she could hear McKenna chuckling evilly.

"I should have seen this coming to be honest with you, Hailey," McKenna says, after Hailey Drew had punched Charlene.

* * *

This will be continued in Chapter 8...

The Author's Notes: I'm sorry again, everyone. But I will be going on a family vacation in two weeks from now, so I don't really have much time to edit my Chapters… I'm not sure when I will be able to add Chapter 8, though. But at least that Chapter is almost done right now, because it was originally going to be in Chapter 7.

Alright, so TheNerdyMia was actually correct. Chapter 6 had two hints that one of Hailey Drew's minions actually secretly hates Hailey. That is Charlene Morris, who is nineteen-years-old right now. McKenna is twenty-three-years-old right now. And Hailey Drew is twenty-five-years-old right now.

Lastly, uh, this Chapter is for the REAL Charlene, who is one of my best friends, and I honestly still care about her right now, so it only made sense for me to name one of my new O.C.s after Charlene. I still believe that the name Charlene is such a beautiful name, too.

-J.


	8. Chapter 8: A Really Fun Adventure

Disclaimer: This is now a crossover of two different cartoon shows, and one animated film series. And those two cartoon shows are The Fairly OddParents (which is created by Butch Hartman), and Hey, Arnold! (which is created by Craig Bartlett). The animated film series is the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls film series (which is owned by Hasbro). I didn't create the canon characters from The Fairly OddParents, Hey, Arnold!, or the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls film series. But the only things that I _can_ take credit for is this storyline, and two of my O.C.s (original characters) will be in this Chapter. And their names are Hailey Drew, and McKenna. But Cameron's O.C., Rachael Drew, is also mentioned in this fan-fiction. I will never write for Rachael Drew though, because she is Cameron's O.C. to control. Please do not use any of my original characters without my permission. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 8: "A Really Fun Adventure"

December 14th, Friday (still). At 8:40 P.M. In Canterlot, somewhere near Canterlot High School.

"Alright, my adorable Taco Princess, let's give you some pizza, or something right now," The bitter Siren who is known as Aria Blaze says, as she quickly starts walking towards a pizza restaurant.

"Yay!" Sonata Dusk says, as she quickly follows Aria.

Rainbow Dash is currently in front of Aria and Sonata right now.

"You don't have to apologize to me, Charlene. It's fine, really. I know that you live in Dimmsdale. And even if you _did_ try to come here to Canterlot, you might have been too late to save Applejack from getting so badly hurt. And, uh, where are you right now, Charlene? And are you ever going to tell Hailey Drew and McKenna the truth?" Rainbow Dash asks. She is currently using her cell phone right now.

"Yawn," Aria says, and then she quickly feels bored. However, Aria stops feeling bored when Rainbow Dash said a familiar name. "Wait, did she just say Hailey Drew?" Aria asks.

"Ugh. Not that woman again," Sonata says. She **_really_ ** doesn't like Hailey Drew.

"Ugh. Great. Hailey Drew is talking to me right now," Rainbow Dash groans. Over the past four years, Hailey has been annoying everyone. But her cousin, Rachael Drew acts even worse than Hailey. "Uh, hello?" Rainbow Dash asks, after Hailey said "But your little friend Charlene Morris is not available right now, because I, Hailey Drew, just found out that Charlene is secretly a traitor!" Rainbow Dash turns around, and then she looks at Aria and Sonata.

"Uh, something ** _really_** bad just happened," Rainbow Dash says to the two Sirens.

The Sirens (which also includes Adagio Dazzle) were defeated two weeks ago.

Rainbow Dash continues listening on her cell phone, and then she hears someone breaking Charlene Morris' cell phone. It was more than likely Hailey who just broke Charlene's cell phone. Rainbow Dash continues looking at Aria and Sonata.

"Hailey Drew just found out about Charlene being disloyal to her," Rainbow Dash says.

"Ah. Interesting. And let me guess, Hailey broke Charlene's cell phone, and Hailey also punched Charlene?" Aria guesses.

"That is scary how right you might be," Rainbow Dash says.

"Ari! We have to stop Hailey Drew!" Sonata says.

"Ugh. Fine. We don't want that woman becoming like _me_ , now do we?" Aria asks, and then she sighs deeply. "I'm not really used to doing nice things for people like Charlene Morris though," Aria says.

"Yeah. I pretty much already knew that, Grape Siren," Rainbow Dash says.

"Please do _not_ call me that," Aria says, and she scowls at Rainbow Dash.

"Is that really how you want to talk to someone who saved you from your own corruption?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"Hey, Ms. Loyalty, I can talk to anyone any way that I want to talk to them. But first, let's give my sister some food," Aria says.

"How is Applejack feeling right now?" Sonata asks Rainbow Dash.

"Uh, she's still not feeling good yet, Sonata. I'm honestly feeling so worried about her right now," Rainbow Dash says.

"Well, Rachael shouldn't have hurt Applejack like that," Sonata says.

"I know that you're so caring, Sonata, but the members of the Drew family, especially Rachael and Hailey, are never kind, or caring," Rainbow Dash says.

Rainbow Dash, Sonata, and Aria walk into the pizza restaurant right now.

"I thought that she's, like, obsessed with tacos," Rainbow Dash says, as she watches Sonata put a slice of pepperoni pizza onto her plate.

"That's just a rumor, 'Dashie'. Sonata eats whatever she wants to eat. You can't believe _everything_ that someone tells you. Just like Applejack shouldn't have believed Sunset Shimmer's lie about you cheating on her," Aria says.

"Oh, right… Anyways, uh, we are going to have to go to Hillwood as soon as possible, because it's possible that Hailey just punched Charlene, if what you guessed is actually correct, Aria," Rainbow Dash says.

"Hillwood. That's a weird name for a town," Aria says, and then she starts laughing a little bit.

Sonata suddenly grabs a soda, and then she paid for her dinner, and her soda. "This could be a really fun adventure!" Sonata says, and then she quickly starts smiling right now, as she looks at her sister, Aria Blaze, and Rainbow Dash.

"Just as long as that Hailey Drew person doesn't try to kill any of us," Aria says.

"True that, Blazie," Rainbow Dash says.

" _Don't_ call me that either," Aria says.

Sonata, Aria, and Rainbow Dash quickly sits down at an empty table, and then Rainbow Dash looks at Aria right now.

"Alright, Aria, and Sonata… I'm going to tell you _everything_ that Charlene Morris told me about what Hailey Drew has done to Vicky during the entire five years that Hailey was supposed to be babysitting Vicky," Rainbow Dash says.

And then Rainbow Dash tells Aria, and Sonata everything about Vicky's past, as Sonata quickly starts eating her slice of pepperoni pizza right now.

* * *

December 15th, Saturday. At 2:55 P.M. The location of this next scene is inside the Hillwood Hospital.

Dr. Olsen suddenly walks towards Timmy Turner, Trixie Tang, Vicky (who had woken up earlier today), McKenna, and Hailey Drew.

"Alright, uh, unfortunately Charlene Morris went into a coma sometime earlier today," Dr. Olsen informs Timmy, Trixie, Vicky, McKenna, and Hailey. Dr. Olsen walks back into Charlene's room.

Timmy quickly glares at Hailey, after Dr. Olsen had left the lobby room of the Hillwood Hospital. "This is all _your_ fault, Hailey Drew! Why did you have to do that to Charlene?!" Timmy asks.

"She was being disloyal to me. Duh," Hailey says.

"Well, Charlene Morris was the _only_ one from your little group who was _actually_ my friend," Vicky says, and she looks at Hailey right now.

"Yeah, stop reminding me. You used to be Charlene's friend. _No one_ cares, Icky Vicky. Come on, McKenna, we've got some _celebrating_ to do right now," Hailey says, and then she quickly walks out of the Hillwood Hospital.

"You losers will be in a coma _next_!" McKenna threatens to Timmy, Vicky, and Trixie. McKenna quickly walks out of the Hillwood Hospital, and then she follows Hailey.

Trixie sighs. "Surely you two must have a plan?" Trixie asks, as she looks at Timmy and Vicky right now.

"Uh, _no way_. I'm not going to beat up Hailey Drew. She would _kill_ me!" Vicky says.

"Well, our only hope is Helga G. Pataki. She's been wanting to sock Hailey for the past two years. But unfortunately, she's still in Everton right now. And she's on a 'family' vacation with her parents," Timmy says, and then he sighs.

"Everton? That's very close to Canterlot," Vicky says.

"Hopefully Helga will be able to return back to Hillwood soon… I don't want to go into a coma next!" Trixie says.

"You _wouldn't_ want to go into a coma… Hailey put me into a coma several times during those five years that she was my babysitter, and since she didn't want my parents to find out about that, she told them that I went to attend a military school to help get rid of my miscreant ways," Vicky says.

"You're _not_ a miscreant, Vicky. You just keep believing that," Timmy says.

"Honestly, even if my parents _did_ find out about Hailey hurting me, and putting me into the hospital… They wouldn't even care if I would die, or not," Vicky says honestly. Suddenly, her cell phone starts ringing right now.

Vicky grabs her cell phone, and then she answers the call. "Uh, hello? Who is this?" Vicky asks.

"My name is Aria Blaze, and, uh, we're going to go on the next flight to Hillwood," Aria says.

"To stop Hailey Drew?" Vicky asks.

"You're a pretty amazing guesser, aren't you? Well, Rainbow Dash told me all about your life, and well… We're not going to let Hailey Drew win. We'll be there in about… Maybe…. Four hours from now? I don't know. Whenever the airplane will arrive in Hillwood. I've honestly _never_ been on an airplane before," Aria confesses.

"…Uh, thanks, Blaze," Vicky says.

"…You're welcome, Statton," Aria says.

"Uh, 'bye, Aria. I hope that you will have a safe flight to Hillwood," Vicky says, and then she ends the call. She immediately looks at Timmy Turner, who had been trying to listen to what Aria said to her.

"Twerp? You're going to have to _stop_ eavesdropping in on my conversations with people on my cell phone," Vicky says.

Timmy continues to feel shocked right now. "...Your last name is Statton?" Timmy asks.

"… _Unfortunately_ ," Vicky says.

"No, I, uh, I think that is a pretty cool last name, actually," Timmy says honestly to Vicky.

"Yeah, right!" Vicky says.

"I didn't even know that you have a last name, Vicky," Timmy says.

"Well, I _do_ have a last name, and it's definitely _not_ pretty, or cool. Okay, what should we do while we will wait for Aria Blaze, and her friends to come to Hillwood?" Vicky asks, as she looks at Trixie, and Timmy right now.

"Vicky, uh, I think that it's about time that I teach you how to have fun," Timmy says, and then he starts grinning, as he looks at Vicky.

"You've _gotta_ be kidding me, Twerp," Vicky says, and then she starts groaning, as she looks at Timmy.

"I _never_ joke around about having fun, Vicky. Let's just forget about Hailey Drew, and McKenna for a while, and let's go to an amusement park, and have some fun. But only _if_ , of course, Hillwood even has an amusement park," Timmy says. Vicky and Timmy start walking out of the Hillwood Hospital now.

Trixie quickly starts smiling, as she follows Timmy and Vicky out of the Hillwood Hospital.

* * *

This fan-fiction will be continuing in Chapter 9, and that Chapter will hopefully get published before my vacation will start on September 20th.

* * *

The Author's Notes: Uh, I'm sorry about publishing these Chapters so late. I've been so busy trying to help my mother pack our suitcases for our vacation trip. Chapter 3 of "Timmy Turner's Secret Admirer" WILL be published soon though, by the way, and it will be Charlene Morris', and Vicky's very first appearances in that fan-fiction. Although, Mr. Crocker will be making a _small_ cameo appearance in Chapter 3 of "Timmy Turner's Secret Admirer".


	9. Chapter 9: It's Never Too Late

Disclaimer: This is a crossover of three different fandoms: The Fairly OddParents (which is created by Butch Hartman), Hey, Arnold! (which is created by Craig Bartlett), and the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls film series (which is owned by Hasbro). I didn't create the canon characters from The Fairly OddParents, Hey, Arnold!, and the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls film series. But the only things that I can take credit for is this storyline, and three of my O.C.s (original characters) will be in this Chapter. And their names are Hailey Drew, McKenna Nicole Fisher, and Charlene Morris.

* * *

Chapter 9: "It's Never Too Late"

* * *

Two weeks later. On December 25th. At 12:30 P.M.

"Well, it's about time we arrived here," Aria Blaze mutters as she walks out of the Hillwood Airport with Rainbow Dash and Sonata Dusk.

"I'm gonna go find this Timmy Turner kid, Ari!" Sonata quickly starts skipping past Aria.

"Okay, well, have fun with that, Taco Princess!" Aria says. She smiles as she looks at Sonata leaving.

"Aw. I really like this caring side of yours!" Rainbow Dash says as she continues holding onto her suitcase.

"If you know what's best for you, well, you would just shut up now, Rainbow Dash," Aria says.

Sonata grins when she saw a young boy wearing a pink hat. He is talking to a very pretty Asian girl right now. Sonata quickly hides from them so that they will not see her.

"Thanks for agreeing to go on a date with me, Trixie. This whole situation has been making me feel so nervous," Timmy says.

"You're welcome, Tommy! Uh, I'm sorry. I meant… Timmy. This is going to take me some time to get used to. I'm usually surrounded by Tad, Chad, and Veronica Star. This isn't a bad date, I actually like it so far," The Asian girl named Trixie says to Timmy.

"Oh, uh, right! I better go find Charlene's room," Sonata says, and then she quickly walks into the Hillwood Hospital, which was pretty easy for her to find.

Charlene finally manages to open up her eyes. "Ugh… I can't remember anything right now…" Charlene groans, and then, she looks at Rainbow Dash, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk.

"Hailey Drew punched you so hard that you went into a coma. She found out about you secretly pretending to be on her side. It probably wasn't the best idea for you to talk to me while Hailey was in Hillwood, y'know. And y'know what, Charlene? It's never too late for you to redeem yourself," Rainbow Dash says to Charlene.

"R-Really?" Charlene asks, as she secretly feels uncertain about that.

"Well, if Sunset Shimmer can reform herself, and become a better person, then, you can become a better person too, and you can try to stop Hailey Drew once and for all," Rainbow Dash says.

"This is exactly what she wants, Morris. She wants you to continue to feel afraid of her. Uh, strictly speaking from an antagonist's point-of-view, I mean," Aria says.

Charlene smiles as she looks at Aria. "Hi, to you too, Aria. And… You're probably right about that. It's good to see you, and Sonata again! How is the band project going so far?" Charlene asks.

"Look, that's not important right now. Today is Christmas, and that means that it's time for a miracle. Like Rainbow Dash said, you don't have to work for that evil little psycho forever," Aria says to Charlene.

Charlene knows that she can't do that alone though. She will need some help from someone. But unfortunately for them, that person whom Charlene can ask for help from, Helga G. Pataki, will not be returning from her 'family' trip in Everton until sometime after Christmas Day. Probably before her classes will be resuming in January, in the next year. Charlene suddenly starts grinning. "Where's my cell phone right now?" Charlene asks the three girls.

"Uhh, unfortunately Hailey Drew broke your cell phone two weeks ago… But you can always borrow my cell phone, Charlene!" Sonata Dusk says, as she quickly grabs her cell phone, and then, she gives her cell phone to Charlene.

"It's time for me to finally put all of my spying work for a good cause," Charlene says. Charlene starts typing in someone's cell phone number, as she continues holding Sonata's cell phone. Rainbow Dash quickly starts chuckling softly.

"Big Bob Pataki? Yes, uh, this is the, um, Sonata Dusk Lottery Company, and you just won ten million dollars! Uh, but you absolutely must return to Hillwood before the end of today. And please bring your family with you too," Charlene says.

Rainbow Dash quickly does a facepalm, because they obviously don't have ten million dollars to give to Helga G. Pataki's family.

Aria groans after Charlene said that. "Yeah, like he's actually gonna believe that is true!" Aria says.

"Alright! Thank you for your time! And congratulations, of course!" Charlene says, and then, she ends the call. "Uhh, that probably wasn't the best idea, huh?" Charlene asks nervously, as she looks at Rainbow Dash.

"Ya think?!" Rainbow Dash sighs deeply.

"Hm. Actually, Hailey Drew is extremely rich. She gets paid quite a lot of money, from her current job. Maybe she could 'help' us out," Charlene says, and then, she starts grinning. Charlene returns the cell phone back to Sonata. "Thanks, Sonata!" Charlene says.

"That is an extremely amazing idea, Charlene Morris!" Rainbow Dash says, as she grins back at Charlene.

"You're welcome, Charlene!" Sonata says.

"Can I still punch the crud out of Hailey though?" Aria asks.

"If Helga can't come back to Hillwood today, of course you can, Aria," Charlene says.

* * *

"Wait a minute, you won the lottery?!" Helga G. Pataki asks her father.

"Yes. And we have to leave immediately, Olga!" Big Bob Pataki says, as he quickly starts packing up his suitcase for the return trip to Hillwood.

"My name is actually Helga," Helga sighs deeply. And to think, that poor Vicky has a life that is one million times worse than Helga's life.

But at least returning to Hillwood would actually give Helga an opportunity to do what she has been desiring to do for the past two years. No one hurts Helga's best friend AND her new friend Vicky, and gets away with it.

* * *

"I can't believe what that little mistake of a ten-year-old boy said to me. He said that he will fall in love with Vicky. He's trying to convince Vicky that I was lying to her the entire time that I was babysitting her," Hailey Drew says as she walks into the Hillwood Mall with McKenna Nicole Fisher.

"You should have told that Twerp that he was a mistake, and that he should have never existed. I mean, you said that to Vicky plenty of times. You know, after she eventually realized that you are not her friend, and that you were just pretending to be her friend," McKenna Nicole says.

"Maybe it's not too late. And at least I killed that little goodie-two-shoes brat who was trying to tell Vicky's parents that I was lying to them," Hailey says.

"Hm, yes. Poor Atthea. Not," McKenna Nicole says sarcastically.

"But what should we do about that Turner loser?" Hailey asks.

Just then, the women saw Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd feeling upset about something.

"I can't believe this. I really wanted that purse! But I can't buy it because it's not in the store anymore," Rhonda says to her friend as they walk to where Hailey and McKenna Nicole are standing right now.

"Hm. I can help you with that. But only if you can do something for me in return…" Hailey says.

McKenna Nicole quickly starts chuckling.

Rhonda quickly looks at Hailey. "Oh my gosh, really?! That would be so great! Thank you!" Rhonda grins at Hailey. "Wait a minute. What is your name?" Rhonda asks.

Hailey looks at McKenna Nicole, and McKenna Nicole quickly shook her head. "No?" Hailey looks at Rhonda again. "Uh, my name is Bailey. Yeah, uh, Bailey Wagner. Just tell me the name of the purse, and it'll be all yours after you do a little favor for me first," Hailey says.

Rhonda quickly writes down her cell phone number and the name of the purse that is currently out of stock right now, and then Rhonda gives the small piece of paper to Hailey.

"Thank you so much! And whatever it is that you want me to do for you, it will be worth it to get the most fashionable purse ever!" Rhonda says, smiling at Hailey.

"You're welcome…" Hailey says. She absolutely hated saying that. That was something that Vicky would say hundreds of times back when she was a little girl. "What's your name?" Hailey asks.

"Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd. I live here in Hillwood, and I attend Hillwood High School. It's so great to meet you, Bailey! Just text me whenever you're ready to tell me about this favor that you want me to do for you!" Rhonda says. Rhonda smiles again, and then she walks out of the Hillwood Mall with her best friend.


End file.
